Genjiro/Personality and Relationships
Personality Genjiro displays a lazy and greedy nature, as shown with his love of money and sends other to fight for him. As a noble he had boasted that he was the best hunter in the world, he had enjoyed hunting and going on expensive safaris. He didn't worry about just how much money, he was used to living in such high standards. But whenever the other nobles had stepped in and burned him and his money. He had been through into jail, he had become a bitter old man, but now a days many of his old traits had came out. He still loves to hunt and hunt any creature, he finds it to be a good sport. He obsessed with hunting down things and making them his subordinates, he is a military like man as well. He believes that numbers and so strategy is needed for one to win in this world, so as such he often will add his input to certain plans that many of the board members might come up with. He has a bad habit of thinking that he runs the whole Senju Corps, so this often does annoy other members of the company. As an older man he demands respect from all and will tell young ones about themselves if they disrespect. Even he demands respect, he rarely shows it to others. But he becomes a quick suck up to those who are stronger than he, this was shown when he had told Jintra that he wishes that he was half the warrior that he was. But of course, Genjiro feared for his own life and in turn this is why he does send others to fight for him. He often hires others to fight for him or he will release a creature from his eggs. Genjiro has his own signature laugh "Dahohohohoh", after his own devil fruit. He seems to use this allowed whenever he has the upper and is wining. Relationships Senju Crops Among the members and workers of the crops, Genjiro demands respect out of the others and this is what gets him feared from the actions. Much like Jintra, he is feared because of an ability and he isn't scared to use this ability against his own workers. But it was revealed that Genjiro has also used countless of the workers as a make-shift henchmen and sent them into battle for him. Senju D. Doflamingo It would seem that Genjiro has a degree of fear for Senju for a sole reason and that it his devil fruit powers he has. Genjiro has commented that he does fear Senju's own wrath and under that ice cold calmness is a raging storm that can be released into the world. Senju had commented that he had hand picked Genjiro for his hunting skills and his devil fruit powers as well, this was because of that he had captured countless creatures to sell. But it had shown that Senju is well aware that Genjiro thinks that he runs the company and it seems that he doesn't take much emotion at this. Board Members As a General manger most of them are subordinates of the board members, but it would seem that Genjiro isn't scared of them and seems to put in his own two cents with their plans. Most of the members call him and old gas bag, dismissing him for such a trait. But some of the things that this old gas bag, often has helped the board members to get victory over their enemies. General Managers With the other general managers, Genjiro is rather more of the leader of the general managers. Mostly that he thinks that he is the leader of the general managers, since often he tells them what to do and as such they often object to this. Saying that he has rank or power to do such things, this is were conflict does come into play. But often it is either Senju or one of the board members who steps in and stops the conflict from starting. But Genjiro gets along with one the general manager now is his partner. Enemies Genjiro has gotten several enemies over the years most common bandits and other pirates. But he uses his creatures to deal with them and doesn't really worry about them. Nobles Genjiro has done screwed over several nobles and it was them who had burned him. So as such they had turned him over to the marines and who had sent them to Impel Down. So Genjiro isn't a the best of friends with them and he wishes that he could do the same thing to them, but he is a member of the company and such actions who gain unwanted attention. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages